Land before time The begining chapter 1
by Flogirl82
Summary: when my characters Tisha Lilian and Melanie gets transported back in time. they meet littlefoot and his friends. and they helped them on their journey to the great valley.
1. Chapter 1

The land before time ( Tisha carter and her friends' adventure )

one night in Gloverdale in Pacific island , Tisha carter and her two friends; Lilian and Melanie was staying up late reading a book. while Tisha's other friends; Megan, sally, Trisha , Clara, her twin sister, Sara, and their cousin Katie were asleep, Tisha and her two friends had decided to read about dinosaurs. just then a portal opened up and blew Tisha and her two friends in. Seconds later, Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie was transported into a deep portal as if nothing was ever there in the first place*

*Deep within that sea, a reptilian creature pursues a shrimp-like specimen through the depths. Just as the creature catches the creature in it's jaws, it stands over a larger carnivore… One that snaps at the little creature, which somehow manages to escape with another group. Then, a larger creature bursts through the surface of the sea grabbing seaweed as a title appears on the screen: "Tisha's , Lilian 's , and Melanie's Adventures in The Land Before Time"*

*It is revealed to be one of the earliest eras on Earth, as a school of turtles swim across the sea along with several other vast species of fish. Soon, the scene switches to the surface, as a pair of Apatosaurus looms through the trees. An anonymous Narrator speaks at this part*

Narrator: Once upon this same earth, beneath the same sun, long before you… Before the ape, and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and the mastodon, in the time of the dinosaurs.

*A herd of Triceratops wanders through a savannah like environment, urged to press forward by one amongst the group*

Triceratops: Come on!

Narrator: Dinosaurs were of two kinds - Some had flat teeth and ate the leaves of trees. Some had sharp teeth for eating meat. They preyed upon the leaf-eaters. Then it happened, the leaves began to die. The mighty beasts, who appeared to rule the Earth, were ruled, in truth, by the leaf. Desperate for food. Some of the Dinosaur herds struck out toward the west, searching for The Great Valley, a land still lush and green. It was a journey toward life.

*A family of Saurolophus have a made a stop along the river, the father consuming some seaweed from the water while the mother stands crouched over her eggs, waiting for them to hatch*

Narrator: It was a march of many dangers. Sharpteeth stalked the herds, waiting to seize any who strayed. The leaf-eaters stopped only to hatch their young.

*Just then, one of the eggs has finally hatched. Sticking her head and claws through the tiny hole is a Baby Saurolophus, otherwise known to the viewers…Ducky. The little creature sees an insect flying in front of her. Curious, she tries to reach it*

Ducky: Ha… Aah. *reaches for the insect* Ha ha ha! *falls back*

*Determined, Ducky follows the insect through a log only to stumble and finally come out of her shell. During the chase, she lands on another creature. Startled, it runs away as Ducky follows only to bump into what appears to be a giant tortoise. The creature opens it's mouth as Ducky, curiously, peers into it's jaw. SNAP! The creature snaps it's jaws, but luckily the mother already caught Ducky, pulling her away to safety*

Ducky: Ha ha ha. Mama.

Mother Saurolophus: Hmm.

*The mother carries Ducky back to her nest, just as the other babies hatched out of their eggs. The mother tenderly snuggles her baby, hoping that reaching The Great Valley will keep her precious babies safe from whatever harm may follow*

*Meanwhile, a family of Triceratops just had their babies hatched from their eggs… With the exception of one. A baby Triceratops, still trapped in the egg, is chasing her sisters and bumps into her parent. She rushes again this time breaking the egg, revealing herself to her parents. This was Cera and as she looked at her parents, she rushes them several times as if attempting to test her strength*

Narrator: Some of the young seemed born without fear.

*Thunder starts echoing in the sky, startling the baby as it huddles with her parents. Then lightning strikes the sky as it starts to rain. The scene shifts to a family of Apatosaurus by the river. A nest shows several eggs had hatched, but there are no babies anywhere. Only one egg is left and this Dinosaur struggles to get out. A hungry Struthiomimus sees the egg and prepares to pounce for it*

Narrator: Yet…even hatching could be dangerous.

*The Struthiomimus growls and grabs for the egg, only to be stopped by one of the grown-up Apatosaurus. The egg rolls around through a thorn bush before it falls into the river and over the falls. Though it lands safely on the ground, several cracks form along the egg as some smaller lizards investigate the egg. One of shells pops out, startling the creature away*

Narrator: One herd had only a single baby, their last hope for the future.

*Finally the baby Apatosaurus pushes all the shells off of him revealing himself for his family to watch with glee.

Narrator: And they called him… Littlefoot.

*Littlefoot looks around the area before turning up to see his family, one of them clearly his Mother*

Mother: Here I am.

*Littlefoot, uncertain about this strange creature, crawls away as the Mother tries to nurture him. The Mother finally manages to lick the baby, cleaning off any yolk or leftover shells off it's body. The baby enjoys this little bath and allows the Mother to continue cleaning him, one lick having him tumble over. The baby licks back at his Mother and grips her face in a hug of sorts as several creatures gather around the Mother and her baby. Littlefoot gets scared of the little creatures coming toward him and stumbles as it tries to get away*

Mother: *assuring* Don't be frightened. Come out.

*Littlefoot peers from behind his mother's foot just as the little creatures slowly approach Littlefoot. They are intrigued by this baby creature and look so happy to see such life coming from that egg. Littlefoot starts feeling tired and so the Mother picks him up, the baby enjoying the view as he's carried onto his Mother's back, as his grandparents gather to look at their grandson*

Narrator: All that remained of his herd was his mother, grandmother and his grandfather. He knew them by sight, by scent and by their love. He knew they would be together always.

*Littlefoot settles himself onto his Mother's back as he gets ready to sleep*

Mother: Now, you be careful, my Littlefoot.

*The Mother and the Grandparents look proudly at Littlefoot, as the little dinosaur yawns on her back and nestles in for a nice rest*

Mother: Beautiful Littlefoot.


	2. Chapter 2 battle of the t rex

chapter 2 land before time begining with Tisha carter

*Some time had passed since Littlefoot hatched from his egg. Not much has changed except Littlefoot was slightly bigger than when he was hatched. Along with his Mother and Grandparents, they stopped at a row of dead trees looking for food. All they could find to eat was the dry bark. The Mother wanders ahead to search for any leaves as Littlefoot struggles to eat*

Littlefoot: Mother, is this all there is to eat?

Mother: I'm sorry, my dear. The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day until we reach the Great Valley.

*Littlefoot tries to hard to chew on the bark, the little creature unable to even consume it. Suddenly, Littlefoot's mom spots something*

Mother: Littlefoot, quickly, come here.

*Curious, Littlefoot wanders towards his Mom, who stands under a tree looking at something from above*

Mother: Look, up there. *motions to a star-like leaf hanging by the branches* A tree star. It is very special.

*Littlefoot's Mom grips the leaf gently with her flat teeth, carefully lowering the leaf as some remaining water leftover on top. Littlefoot happily goes over to the leaf*

Littlefoot: A tree star.

Mother: It is very special. It'll help you grow strong. Where we are going, there are so many of these leaves.

*Littlefoot plays with the leaf for a bit, pushing it upward into the air and sometimes seeing it float down towards him. Finally, the leaf lands on him and Littlefoot blows it off the tree-star flowing gently into his arms. The grandparents are quite amused with Littlefoot's antics*

Mother: Come along.

*The herd moves onward with Littlefoot carrying the tree-star on his back, following closely behind his mother, followed by his Grandparents. As they walk toward the horizon, Littlefoot's mother explains the meaning of their journey*

Mother: The Great Valley is filled with many green food, more than you could ever eat, and more fresh cool water than you could ever drink. It's a wonderful, beautiful place, where we'll live happily with many more of our own kind.

Littlefoot: Gee, when will we get there?

Mother: The bright circle must pass over many times. We must follow it each day to where it touches the ground.

Littlefoot: Have you ever seen the Great Valley?

*Littlefoot's mom stops after that question, arching her long neck towards her son till they are eye-to-eye*

Mother: *softly replies* No.

Littlefoot: Well, how do you know it's really there?

Mother: *chuckles* Some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart.

Littlefoot: *sighs* I don't understand, Mother.

Mother: *raises his chin* You will, my son. You will.

*Hungry, Littlefoot decides to have one bite of his tree-star. Suddenly, he hears some giggling somewhere from the fields. Curiously, Littlefoot wanders from his herd to investigate where it's coming from*

Mother: Littlefoot, don't you wander too far.

*Littlefoot peers through the fields and is amazed at what he sees: Cera, fully-grown since she hatched, stalking a bug-like creature. She charges after the beast crashing through several rocks, crushing one with her horns. But the last rock she hits forces Cera to stop as the bug practically lands in front of her*

Littlefoot: Hey!

*Cera doesn't pay attention as she hungrily looks at the seemingly defenseless bug. She lunges to gobble the insect, only for it to spray some strange liquid into her face before buzzing off. Cera was surprised but tried to maintain her composure. She hears Littlefoot's laughter and finally turns to face him, but clearly she's not amused*

Cera: What are you laughing at?

*Littlefoot is startled at first but then he sees Cera's preparing to charge as if a sign of play. Littlefoot mimics Cera as well. Then both Dinosaurs charge toward each other just as Cera's father stomps in between the two Dinosaurs, halting the children in position. The father glares at the Apatosaurus, the little one intimidated not only by the father's size but by his expression. His mother calls out to him as the father scolds his daughter*

Mother: Littlefoot.

Cera's Father: Come, Cera. Three-horns never play with longnecks.

*Cera blows a raspberry at Littlefoot's face and one growl from the father has Littlefoot backing away. But Cera was not finished*

Cera: Three-horns never play with long-necks.

*Cera's dad grips his daughter by the tail, Littlefoot's mother doing the same. The two parents glance at each other for no more than a few seconds before they travel back towards their separate groups. Littlefoot was still confused about one thing*

Littlefoot: A long-neck? Hmm. *turns to his mother* Mother, what's a long neck?

Mother: Why, that's what we are, dear.

Littlefoot: Oh. Well, why can't I play with that three-horn? *chuckles* We were having fun.

Mother: Well, we all keep to our own kind - The three-horns, the spike tails, the swimmers, the fliers. We never do anything together.

Littlefoot: Why?

Mother: Well, because we're different. It's always been that way.

Littlefoot: Well, why?

Mother: *chuckles* Oh, don't worry so much. When we reach the Great Valley, there will be many long-necks for you to play with.

Littlefoot: *sighs* I wish we were there now.

Mother: It's a long way - Past the rock that looks like a long-neck, the mountains that burn. Still a long way, but we'll get there.

*And so the family of Apatosaurus continues their travels towards the far reaches of the land. Traveling towards the setting sun unsure of where the journey ends but knowing that just beyond the horizon the Great Valley awaits them*

*Little do they know, what appears to be a portal opening in the sky turns out to be Tisha ,Lilian, and Melanie , Tisha used her lifting power and caught her friends , before they hit the ground. " Are you alright?" asked Tisha. "I'm alright." said Melanie. " Yeah, Same here, Girlfriend." said Lilian. Tisha and her friends looks around * Where are we?" asked Melanie " Or for that matter, "when"?

*Tisha looks around at their surroundings. From what she can tell, there are no buildings or streets or any traces of human or fairies , or, human fairies civilization in a hundred miles. All they can see apart from the solid ground they stood on is a dry desert with dead trees and some mountains in the far distance. A strange world for the two human girls and one human fairy.*

*Just then, a low howling sound could be heard in the distance. Melanie turned to Lilian, thinking it was her belly. " Hey, it wasn't me, Girlfriend." said Lilian. Tisha flew up to where the noise was coming from and could barely make out several large objects traveling through the desert just about a few miles away. Tisha flew to see what's coming towards them and was shocked to see a herd of Apatosaurus wandering aimlessly towards the setting sun.

Tisha and her friends was not only amazed by what they thinks she's seeing, but because of how big that such creatures were, nearly a thing of beauty for the two humans and human fairy . Landing on the ground , Tisha tries to find the words to describe where they were at.

Tisha : Dinosaurs… there are Dinosaurs everywhere… We are in the prehistoric time ! *pause* Which means we're the only humans and human fairy around ! " " I say this would be a adventure of life time, Girlfriend." said Lilian.

*Tisha ponders their current status. They were standing in the middle of a desert., they barely has any supplies, except for Tisha's powers. and the only inhabitants on this planet were the dinosaurs. After looking around , Lilian hears her stomach growling. " is there any food around here? I'm starving." said Lilian. Then Melanie also coughs, and groans as she feels her throat getting dry. " and I'm thirsty. I hope there's something to drink. Like some water perhaps." said Melanie.

" I'm sorry, You guys, I don't see anything to eat or drink. We'll be lucky if we do find some water. And yes, I know We have been in worse times than this… but The important thing is to do now is to find some water out here in this dinosaur time . Enough to keep us hydrated. *Tisha looks back at the dinosaur herd"

*Knowing what they must do, Tisha and her friends cautiously follows the Apatosaurus herd hoping they'll stop at a nearby river. With determination Tisha, Lilian , and Melanie pushes through the desert and attempts to keep up with the much bigger creatures*

*By now, night has fallen along the land. The Apatosaurus herd have settled themselves in and decided to sleep together laying their necks along each other in comfort. A dragonfly flies over the herd when it's suddenly caught by a frog-like creature. Littlefoot is startled when he sees the frog in front of him, chewing the insect before hoping away. Littlefoot, curiously, follows*

Littlefoot: Hey, hopper, come back!

*The "hopper" looks at Littlefoot for a brief moment and hops away*

Littlefoot: Hey.

*Littlefoot attempts to follow the frog when suddenly…*

?: You again?

*Cera appears right in front of Littlefoot, the latter surprised to see her. Cera, on the other hand, was not pleased to see the "Longneck" again*

Cera: Go away! That's "my" hopper.

*Cera goes to follow the frog leaving Littlefoot standing there. However, he refuses to backdown and tries to stand up for himself*

Littlefoot: I-I saw him first.

Cera: Well, he's in "my" pond.

*Cera slides down a small hill into the pond and sees a whole group of frogs in the pond. Just as Cera was able to reach for one, Littlefoot stumbles on top of her and the frogs disappear. Annoyed at first, Cera turns back to the frogs and tries to catch a frog in a bubble. One of the bubbles pop in Littlefoot's face as the two dinosaurs tried to catch one. After a while, the children were actually seeing this as like a game as they laughed whenever they landed on a bubble*

Littlefoot: Over here.

Cera: Hey, this is fun.

*Having forgotten their argument, the two dinosaurs continue to play in the pond to catch some frogs. Meanwhile, Tisha and her friends did finally managed to catch up and struggles to catch their breaths after that long walk they took. Melanie leans on her knees at the edge of the pond, her face staring down at the strangely colored water. But from the look on Melanie's face, the girl didn't care… As long as there was water*

Melanie, "Oh, good. finally !

*Melanie then cups her hands, dips it into the water then brings it to her lips to take a sip. But the moment she does, her eyes widened and she immediately spat it out, coughing a bit afterwards. It was the worst tasting water Melanie had ever tasted. As she wiped the water off her lips. Melanie, Lillian, and Tisha saw the Dino children playing in the pond. For a moment, she forgot about the awful taste in her mouth as he watched the children play*

Lilian , " Well, at least they look like they're having fun… * " Yeah, I can tell." said Melanie. She cups his hands again, dips them into the water, then splashes the water onto her face* Ah!

*Just then, a slow rumble starts to form. Tisha and Melanie, both , looks at Lilian , thinking it was her belly rumbling loudly. " Hey , it's not me, Girlfriends." said Lilian. Melanie turns back to the children, who are still playing and are unaware of what's going on. But Tisha looks up and sees something else, a giant shadow looming over the kids. Inching closer and closer and the rumbling getting louder and heavier*

Tisha was beginning to get worried. " This doesn't look good, You guys."

*Suddenly, the young dinosaurs hear the heavy footsteps and look from all around for the source of the rumbling. When they finally see where it came from, they gasp in a frightened shock: A hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex, the biggest dinosaur they have ever seen lunging towards the frightened children !

Cera: *gasps* Sharptooth!

Tisha: *eyes widen* OH , No! Melanie! Lilian! Get those kids away from here! I'll deal with him."

" Tisha! No! " cried out Lilian and Melanie.

Tisha flew towards the t- Rex and used her lighting and lifting powers, while her friends tries to attempts to get the Dino kids away from the T-Rex.

Cera: Help!

Littlefoot: Mother! Help!

*The two young dinosaurs manage to avoid the Sharptooth's heavy foot and rushes away. Tisha and her friends couldn't stand the thought of seeing those two children getting eaten by that hideous monster. But at the same time, Tisha realized the T-Rex was the size advantage over her. But with a look of determination, Tisha knew what she had to do. Quickly, Lilian and Melanie chased after the baby dinosaurs and followed them into a deep patch of giant thorns*

*Hiding in the bushes, Littlefoot and Cera back away as the T-Rex searches for the tiny dinosaurs. It hungrily sniffs through the thorn patch, attempting to follow their scent. The two dinosaurs hide under one thorn as the T-Rex pushes against the stalk trying to uncover the young dinosaurs. Nearby, Melanie sees the T-Rex, picks up a tiny rock and throws it over to a corner. Distracted, the hungry T-Rex . The dinosaur kids goes over and the two spots Melanie and Lilian. They each put a finger over their mouths and makes a 'Shh' sound, telling them to be quiet*

Tisha : *points to one direction while dodging and zapping the T. rex and whispers* Go! Go! Follow my friends.

*The two young dinosaurs crept away from where the T-Rex was and Melanie and Lilian meets up with them as they stands by two paths. Melanie and Littlefoot go over to one path*

Melanie : This way.

Cera: *shakes her head* Mm-mmm.

*Cera instead runs down another path as Lilian Melanie and Littlefoot follow*

Littlefoot: Come back! You're going the wrong way!

Melanie, Lilian , and Littlefoot rush out through the bushes into another pile… Just as the Sharptooth lunged towards the two. Tisha manages to fly out of the way, but Littlefoot is stuck by some thorns that caught onto His hide. He struggles to pull himself away, but the thorns drag him back towards the Sharptooth, it's head caught between several thorns. It opens it's jaws wide waiting for the Apatosaurus to come to it instead*

Tisha sees Littlefoot in danger * Hang on, sweetie! I'm coming!

*Tisha flew forward and zapped her powers and broke the thorns that went straight at the Sharptooth's eye, the beast rearing it back out of the thorns and growls with one of it's eyes now in a permanent squinty eye appearance. With one power zap , Tisha slices the thorns off Littlefoot as they rush back to meet with Cera*

Tisha " go run. I take care of the T. rex.

*Turning back towards the 5 , the Sharptooth jumps towards them, the landing knocks the humans and dinosaur kids on their backs. Just as the T-Rex was about to gobble them up, a swoop of a tail knocks the Sharptooth straight toward a wall. Littlefoot's mother arrives in the nick of time as the five rush behind her and the T-Rex struggles to get up*

Littlefoot: Mother?

Mother: Run! Run! fly! All of you.

*The Sharptooth confronts Littlefoot's Mother, who stands her ground and prepares to face the creature*

Tisha : Look out!

*Tisha and her friends pushes the kids out from under the Mother's feet and they rush away as the Mother fights the Sharptooth. For a moment, she easily overpowers the T-Rex with one swoop of her tail again. Just as she catches up with the kids to lead them away, the Sharptooth makes a great leap and lands directly on the Mother's back and starts gnawing at her exposed backside as the kids, Tisha , and her friends look on with horrified expressions on their faces *

*Not daring to take another look, Tisha and her friends leads the kids away as Littlefoot's mother struggles away. A large bite wound on her back, but the mother holds on with the defense. The Sharptooth lunges several more times for another bite, but with all her strength Littlefoot's mother hurtles the beast away onto the ground. She limps along with the kids as they get away… Except a new problem has emerged from the ground*

*The ground starts to shake, cracks start forming along the surface floor. Tisha and her friends stays with the dinosaur kids and temporarily they are separated from Littlefoot's mother. The Sharptooth recovers to see the dinosaur kids and humans and human fairy standing by and pursues them once again. Tisha and her friends leads the children away, running and flying as fast as they could to get away from the beast. But one step causes the Dino kids and Tisha's friends to land on it's feet as the T-Rex stops… And a giant whiff of hot steam blows from the ground nearly knocking the T-Rex off balanced. The kids and Tisha's friends fall off and hang on to the edge of a cliff as the Sharptooth slides towards them. They latch onto the tail and find themselves dangling for life, hanging over the edge as the T-Rex struggles to grip the surface with it's scrawny arms*

Lilian and Melanie , Cera & Littlefoot: HELP!

Littlefoot: Mother!

" Tisha!" Called Lilian and Melanie.

*Tisha flew to the dinosaur kids , and her friends , and tried to led them toward the top, but flat surface causes them to slide back toward the Sharptooth, the creature barely holding on. It sees the four and attempts a desperate last meal before it's fall. One swoop of a tail sends the beast hurtling towards the seemingly bottomless crevice and Littlefoot's mother grips the two kids by her teeth , while Tisha grabs Lilian and Melanie with her lifting powers

Just then, a loud rumbling was heard. Tisha and Melanie looked at Lilian. " Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one who's making that noise. And neither is my belly." said Lilian. The girls was starting to feel ground began to shake. Tisha looked down, at her feet and started to see cracks on the ground. That's when she was starting to realize what it was .

Tisha : It's an Earthquake! Everybody run!

*Cera runs back towards her father, while Littlefoot's mother follows Littlefoot, and Tisha and her friends tries to get as far away from the Earthquake as possible*

*Cera calls out for her father, who calls back for his daughter. Littlefoot's grandparents search around for their grandson, only for the cliff to rise from underneath them. Several dinosaurs try to escape from the incoming tremor, the unlucky ones were caught and rolled around the ground in pain. Cera sees her father and attempts to reach him*

Cera: Daddy!

*Unfortunately, the service causes a rift between Cera and her father, the girl halting along the edge. Too scared to make the jump now, Cera runs back while other Dinosaurs found themselves trapped. Some of them falling to their deaths as the cliff breaks apart sending the dinosaurs down to the bottom*

*Meanwhile, Tisha and her friends were standing onto a rising portion of the divide. Her friends holds on for dear life, looking down long enough to see the Dinosaurs falling toward the ground causing them to look away and toward the sky*

Narrator: In this time of the clash of continents, a great earthquake split the land. Herds were divided, families were cut in two. Littlefoot was separated from his grandparents.

*As the Earthquake settled, the adult Dinosaurs were caught on the rising portion of the divide overlooking those who were unfortunate to make it towards their side. Among those there, Cera looks helplessly at her parents, who looked toward her from above*

Cera's Dad: Cera!

Cera: Mama! Daddy!

Narrator: Cera was on one side of the divide, her parents were on the other.

*Up on the raised portion, Tisha and her friends couldn't help , but feel bad for the two kids who were still trapped on the other side of the cliff. They turns toward the adults, seeing the same sad expressions on their faces. Tisha could think back to that one time in her life when she he felt that same feeling. Tisha was not going to allow this to end this way*

Tisha helps Melanie and Lilian : *climbs up the side if the cliff, struggling all the way* Urg! Come on, Lilian and Melanie , you can do it! Just…a few…more…feet!

*Suddenly, the rock gets loose from their sides and They began to fall. Tisha summons her lifting powers and caught Lilian and Melanie , putting them on flat grounds . Quickly, Tisha lands near her friends.

Tisha : Thank goodness, we made it. " Tisha's friends agreed with her. " I don't see how it can get any worse than this." said Melanie.

*Night has fallen ever since the Earthquake, the whole land has fallen apart with cracks and steep hills. But worst of all: It started to rain. Tisha and her friends heard a loud voice echoes through the land. Tisha and her friends noticed that it was the baby young dinosaur they helped saved. He was frantically searching for his mother. Tisha and her friends follow him , but kept distance from him.

Littlefoot: Mother!

*Littlefoot continued since searching for his mother, whom he got separated from when they tried to get as far as they could from the Earthquake. The child is worried, but he continues his search for her*

Littlefoot: Mother! Mother? Where are you?

*Suddenly, Littlefoot ,Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie hears a moan coming from a few steps away. They saw the young dinosaur's mother, who was perched on a rocky hill, clearly suffering from the effects of that vicious wound. Tisha and her friends watched as Littlefoot rushes down towards his mother* Tisha and her friends gasped at the sight that was in front of them.

Littlefoot: Mother! Mother?

*The mother groans as she looks up at her son. She is so happy to see that he is safe, even as she sees the confusion and sadness in Littlefoot's eyes. She looked up ,and saw Tisha , and her friends. She smiled at them. "thank you." She said. Tisha and her friends nods. It was their way of saying you're welcome. The thunder starts to pick up followed by lightning*

Littlefoot: Please get up.

Mother: I'm… Not sure I can, Littlefoot.

Littlefoot: Yes, you can. Get up.

*The Mother tries to get up, but the damage was already done. Just as she stands, Littlefoot's Mother plops back down onto the ground. Tisha and her friends tries hard to hold back the tears that were threatened to be shed. Littlefoot bends over to his mother's face feeling so helpless while his mother lays dying. With whatever energy she has left, Littlefoot's mom turns her gaze towards his*

Mother: Dear, sweet Littlefoot, do you remember the way to the Great Valley?

Littlefoot: *sniffles* I guess so, but why do I have to know? You're going to be with me.

Mother: *faintly smiles* I'll be with you, even if you can't see me.

Littlefoot: What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you.

Mother: Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. It whispers… So listen closely…

*Then all is silent, the lightning outlining the Mother's body. But there is nothing left to be said, her body lays still, and slowly Littlefoot realizes… His mother…is dead*

Littlefoot: Mother? Mother?

Tisha and her friends gasped. Tears streamed down from their eyes. Especially Tisha. She knows what it's like to lose a parent. Melanie and Lilian held Tisha as she started to weep. She could remember vividly when her dad passed away. She and her twin sister, Sara was just only three years old when their dad was going on a business trip, but to only end up in a airplane crash.

* Tisha went up to Littlefoot. " Come on, sweetie. Let's get you out of this rain." she said. Littlefoot looks at Tisha then he looked at his mother . Tisha could tell that he wanted to stay by his Mother's side, even as she lays dead. Tisha and her friends went to find shelter from the rain. They couldn't help but feel bad for the little young dinosaur. The rain carries on until it finally fades. One life passes and so does the weather*


	3. Chapter 3 journey to the great valley

chapter 3

*A new day has dawned as Littlefoot finds himself traveling on towards The Great Valley alone. But he wasn't really alone . Tisha and her friends were following him. but they kept their distance. Suddenly, Littlefoot loses his balance and falls towards the bottom of a cliff he was traveling on. He lands on something hard and struggles to get up*

?: Hey!

*Littlefoot stumbles off the hill, only to realize he didn't land on ground. He crouches face-to-face with an old Scolosaurus, who sniffs at the scared Apatosaurus and grimly stares at him. This was Rooter* Tisha and her friends watched as the scene unfolds.

Rooter: What's going on here?

*Littlefoot cries out of fear, Rooter doesn't seem moved by the child's sadness*

Rooter: What's your problem? You're not hurt.

Littlefoot: It's not fair. She should have known better. That was Sharptooth. It's all her fault.

Rooter: All whose fault?

Littlefoot: Mother's.

*That time, now Rooter starts feeling sympathy for Littlefoot, a Dinosaur barely a year old and so alone without a mother or a guardian to watch over him. Rooter could understand how that feels* Tisha and her friends' hearts ache for the young dinosaur. Especially Tisha. She knows what it's like and how it feels to lose a parent. She could vividly remember back when she was three years old. Her father received the phone call and going on the business trip. Only to be in a airplane crash.

Rooter: Oh… I see. I see.

Littlefoot: Why did I wander so far from home?

Rooter: Oh, it's not your fault. It's not your mother's fault. You pay attention to old Rooter. It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun, but, you see, not all of us arrive together at the end.

Littlefoot: What'll I do? I miss her so much.

Rooter: You'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you as long if you remember the things she taught you. In a way, you'll never really be apart, for you're still a part of each other.

Littlefoot: My tummy hurts.

" Mine's rumbling." whispers Lilian, only to get elbowed in the side by Melanie. " what? Ow! " Lilian almost yelled. " Shh." Shush Melanie.

Rooter: Well, that, too, will go in time, little fella… Only in time.

*With that said, Rooter leaves Littlefoot to think things over as he moves on with his journey. After a moment, Littlefoot follows the old Dinosaur as far as they possibly can but still feeling the sadness panging in his heart*

*Meanwhile, Tisha and her friends continued walking through this unknown environment. The cold rain and the heat of the desert made Them filthy, disgusting, and completely miserable. Tisha and her friends seems to be wandering around aimlessly, not sure of where to go as they vainly brushes some dirt off their clothes , which is not that bad.

*Suddenly, Tisha and her friends bumps right into the old Scolosaurus, Rooter, *  
Rooter: Hey! *sniffs the humans and sees Tisha * You're a strange one, are ya? Well, go on, speak up. What are you doing here?

Tisha and her friends looks up at Rooter Tisha * Oh! Uh, s-sorry, We didn't mean to bump into you, it's just that… *sighs* We we're following the young dinosaur.

Rooter: , are ya? Where were you planning to go?

Tisha : We don't know. We were just following him.

Rooter: Ok.

Rooter sees Lilian and Melanie * And are these two friends of yours?

Tisha: Yeah, these are Lilian and Melanie. we are Just friends. We've been on many adventures together, but…we've never been completely separated from each other before.

Rooter: Listen to Old Rooter now. If there's one thing I know about friends, they can never be truly separated from each other. I'm certain your friend cares so much about you and is looking for you just as you are searching for him. But at the same time, no one should ever feel that they are alone either. Trust me… I know.

Tisha: yeah, I guess you're right there.

Rooter: If you intend to find your friend, I wouldn't suggest traveling alone. It gets dangerous in these parts. The Earthquake was one thing, but out there, if the desert doesn't get to you, there are hungry sharp teeth looking to pick a few bones off ya. Best you can do is get with a group, if possible, and only then will you reach your friend safely. A little longneck passed by here not too long ago. If I were you, I'd follow him. You may need him, just as he may need you.

Tisha : Oh, we know who you're talking about… we've met him, but…I'm not sure he wants any of our company at the moment. Not after what happened to his mother.

Rooter: You may do as you think, but trust me: In a place like this, you're going to need friends. Survival of the fittest is not an option, at least not for you. Farewell, young travelers, and you take my advice by heart. Understand?

Tisha : *smiles* Yeah… Thanks.

* Tisha and her friends waves goodbye as Rooter wanders off for the last time, knowing They will more likely not see him again. So follows the path to where they thinks that young Apatosaur went to. If what Rooter said was true, judging by how dangerous this era can get, perhaps Tisha and her friends might be needing stay close to each other after all*

*The scene shifts to a tree with a single berry on top. A strange winged-creature spots the berry and attempts to eat it for himself. But then another one fights the creature for the berry and another and another. Soon a whole flock of these creatures are chasing each other through the tree, each fighting for that one single berry. But then, just as one creature manages to get the berry, a bigger Dinosaur snatches it with it's tongue like a frog. But soon, the mother returns with a huge leaf full of berries, one for each of them. Satisfied, they follow their mother just as they pass Littlefoot who had either been watching the whole thing or was too depressed to care. The last one was about to leave, but started feeling bad for Littlefoot*

Narrator: At first, Littlefoot could only think about his mother. He hardly noticed his hunger and forgot about the Great Valley and that he must somehow reach it.

*The winged creature tries to offer his berry to Littlefoot several times, but Littlefoot just turns away with a heavy sigh as the bird looks confused and disappointed all at once*

*Meanwhile, a tree star is gliding over the sandy deserts. A voice calls out for Littlefoot, either a spirit or perhaps a mirage of sorts. Littlefoot had since been following the trails of Apatosaurus tracks and stopped at one, still reminded of his mother. Littlefoot just couldn't forget her and nuzzles the track as if his mother was still there. Just as Littlefoot is about to leave, a huge light shines over the track and the tree-star falls down. For a moment, Littlefoot actually hears a voice call out for him*

?: Littlefoot.

*It sounded just like Littlefoot's mother. Confused, he turns around only to see the tree-star fall right on the track, He peers down at the leaf, but only sees the water emerging from the leaf to the center and looking at the water is his own reflection. Littlefoot didn't know what to make of it, until…*

Mother's Voice: Dear Littlefoot, do you remember the way to the Great Valley?

*Though Littlefoot was aware the voice apparently came from the tree-star, Littlefoot still shook his head in response*

Mother's Voice: Follow the bright circle past the great rock that looks like a long-neck and past the mountains that burn.

*Though it was crazy, Littlefoot nodded in response having understood what he needs to do in order to get home*

Mother's Voice: I'll be in your heart, Littlefoot. Let your heart guide you.

*Whether it truly was Littlefoot's mother speaking to him, a guardian sent to watch over him during his journey, or the desert heat was making his mind think crazy thoughts, Littlefoot picked up the tree-star and proceeded down the path to his journey. After many hours of walking, he sees something*

Littlefoot: *gasps* Mother.

*Instead, all Littlefoot sees is shadow over a stone wall. But with the angle of the sun, it makes his shadow look bigger… And it reminded him too much of his mother*

Littlefoot: Mother! *laughs*

*Excited, Littlefoot rushes down to embrace his "mother".

Littlefoot: Mother! Heh heh! It's you! Wait, Mother! Wait!

*As Littlefoot gets closer and closer, the shadow gets smaller and smaller. But all Littlefoot thought about was seeing his mother in some form and even goes as far as to lick his own shadow. But when he opens his eyes, he realizes that it was never his mother all along no matter where he looked. Littlefoot had to accept the fact: His mother really was gone. With a sad look, Littlefoot continues his lonely journey to the Great Valley*

Narrator: Then Littlefoot knew for certain that he was alone and that though the Great Valley was far away and the journey perilous, he would have to find his way, or the chain of life would be broken.

*Close by, Tisha and her friends had been traveling the same path but from a much farther direction. They kept walking / flying until they heard the young dinosaur called out to someone.

?: Cera!

Tisha and her friends could see Littlefoot, rushing towards Cera*

Littlefoot: Cera, hello.

Cera: What do you want?

Littlefoot: *chuckles* Nothing. Where are you going?

Cera: I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side.

Littlefoot: I looked all over here. You can't climb up the other side.

Cera: Maybe "you" can't. *steadily climbs down the cliff*

Littlefoot: Wait! I'm going to the Great Valley. We could…help each other.

Cera: Ha! A three-horn… *grunts* Does not need help from a long-neck.

*Suddenly, Cera loses her balance and slides down to the bottom of the crevice. Littlefoot looks down from up top and attempts to persuade her to go with him… Without much success*

Littlefoot: W-Well, at least we wouldn't be alone.

Cera: Well, when I find my sisters, I won't be alone, so go away. *walks away* Three-horns can be very dangerous. They only talk with other three-horns, and they only travel with other three-horns.

*When Cera is far from Littlefoot's sight, he picks up his tree-star and decides to walk alone towards the setting sun. Tisha and her friends had witnessed the whole conversation and suddenly felt bad for the kid*

Tisha and her friends runs after Littlefoot * Hey! Wait!

*Littlefoot hears someone calling his name, a female voice. He turns and sees Tisha and her friends rushing towards him, not sure what to make of these strange creatures. He never saw someone like Tisha , Lilian, and Melanie before, especially one that flies like Tisha does. And yet, there was something familiar about them *

Littlefoot: You… I remember you… You're those human girls that helped us. Sees Tisha: and you're that strange flying human creature from the thorn bush.

Tisha : Yeah, that's us. We helped you and your friend get away from that T-R- from that Sharptooth, remember?

Littlefoot: Yeah, that was amazing… Um, thanks.

Tisha : Eh, it was nothing. We just can't stand to see you two get picked on by somebody twice your size. Oh, my name's Tisha, and these are my friends, Lilian and Melanie , by the way. What's yours?

Littlefoot: Littlefoot.

Tisha : *smiles* Nice to meet you, Littlefoot.

Littlefoot: Nice to meet you, too.

Tisha : So, where are you headed?

Littlefoot: I'm going to the Great Valley.

Melanie : What's that?

Littlefoot: It's where everyone else is going, including my grandparents. It's said to be a land with lots of green food, tree stars and fresh water to drink.

Lilian : How far is it exactly?

Littlefoot: I don't know… I just know it's somewhere by a rock that looks like a long neck… And burning mountains… But that's it.

Melanie : And you're going there all by yourself?

Littlefoot: I lost my family, there's no one else to go with me. Thanks for saving my life again, but I've really got to go.

Tisha : You know, We could come with you, if you want.

Littlefoot: Really?

Tisha : Well, sure. I mean after all, 'At least we wouldn't be alone'. Right?

Littlefoot: Well…I guess it's okay. It's been lonely for quite some time.

Tisha : You and us both.

*So Littlefoot, Tisha, Lilian ,and Melanie journeyed together towards the setting sun, neither one certain if it's exactly how to get to the Great Valley. But so long as Littlefoot believed that this was the right path, Tisha and her friends was more than willing to follow their new companion*


	4. Chapter 4 meeting ducky and petrie

chapter 4

*Meanwhile, a tiny little Saurolophus was taking a swim in a stream of sorts. Just then, she notices some strange figures sitting by the bend. She couldn't tell what they were through the water so she pulls herself out and takes a closer look at Tisha, her friends, & Littlefoot. It was Ducky and yet Tisha and her friends notices that she's there while Littlefoot is in a deep thought of sorts*

Ducky: Hello.

*Littlefoot doesn't reply*

Ducky: I said hello. *watches a tear fall down Littlefoot's cheek and into the stream* What is your name? *gasps* Maybe you cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh?

Littlefoot: Don't you know anything? Longnecks don't talk to...uh...whatever you are.

Lilian : Hey, you talk to Us, don't ya?

Ducky: Me? I'm a long-neck, too. See? *arches her neck* And I have a long tail like you.

*Ducky tries to stretch her tail but it doesn't go as far as she likes. Tisha, her friends, & Littlefoot just shake their heads at the cute dinosaur's efforts*

Tisha : Nice try, though I will give you an A for effort.

Ducky: All right…I'm not a long-neck. I'm a bigmouth, but I am all alone. I am. *sniffs* I lost my family in the big earthshake.

Littlefoot: Um… You want to go with us?

Ducky: Yeah! Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes! I do, I do!

Tisha : *chuckles* All right. Come on.

Littlefoot: *clears his throat* But you have to keep up.

Ducky: I will keep up. I will. *hums* Where are we going?

Littlefoot: To the Great Valley. I'm not going to stop until I find my grandparents.

*Ducky follows Littlefoot, Tisha ,Lilian, and Melanie as they traverse through the river and back onto dry land*

Ducky: Do you think my family went to the Great Valley, too?

Littlefoot: *ponders* Maybe. My mother said it's where all the herds were going.

Ducky: Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope.

Littlefoot: My name's Littlefoot.

Tisha: I'm Tisha, and these are my friends. Lilian and Melanie .

Ducky: Mine is Ducky. Yep, that's what it is. Yep, yep, yep!

*As the five continue their stroll through the area, Ducky starts breaking into some form of hum to keep up their spirits. Littlefoot, Tisha , Lilian, and Melanie start to feel amused as Ducky appears to be having fun with her little song*

Ducky: Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back.

*Suddenly, Ducky starts to feel a grumbling in her stomach causing the others to stop*

Ducky: My stomach is talking.

Littlefoot: * hears his belly * Mine, too.

Lilian : *hears her stomach* Same here , Girlfriend . My belly is talking as well. It says I'm starving. Come to think of it, We haven't hadn't ate anything all day.

Melanie: hears her belly rumbling: you're right there, Lilian. I'm starving.

Tisha: so am I. as she hears her belly rumbling .

Littlefoot: *observes a tree branch* Hmm. I wonder what this tastes like.

*Littlefoot takes a bite from the branch, which for some reason cries out in response.

Ducky: *gasps* The tree is talking!

Littlefoot: No, it isn't.

Ducky: You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope.

Tisha : *curious* I don't think that's the tree making those noises, Ducky.

*Goes over to the branch and pulls hard on the branch. A tiny little Dinosaur with wings starts to roll down the branch and lands right on Littlefoot's face. The two Dinosaurs stare eye-to-eye, the smaller one giving a nervous smile at Littlefoot, who screams causing the branch to hurl the tiny Dinosaur into the air and crash through the floor.

Tisha and her friends : *winces* Ouch… That's gotta hurt.

*tisha, Lilian ,Melanie and Ducky go over to the hole to peer down, relieved that the little Dinosaur was unharmed. It turns out to be a baby Pteranodon*

Melanie : *calls out* Are you okay down there, little guy?

Baby Pteranodon: *groans* Me had worse.

Ducky: Who are you? Huh?

Baby Pteranodon: M-My name Petrie.

*Ducky giggles as Petrie pulls himself out of the hole. Tisha ,her friends,and Littlefoot are actually relieved of how cute the creature looks, instead of a frightening creature as they originally thought*

Ducky: Petrie, huh? Funny name. *giggles*

" I think it's kind of cute name." said Melanie.

Petrie: I-I flied?

Tisha : Well… *scratches the back of her neck* How do I say it? Um…

Ducky: You falled.

Petrie: *groans* I falled? *starts whimpering*

Tisha : Now hold on. If you can't fly, then how did you get to the top of that tree?

Petrie: I climb.

Tisha : Oh, right.

Littlefoot: But you're a flier, not a faller.

Petrie: Hard thing to fly. *tries to flap himself into the air only to plop back down to the ground*

Littlefoot: I guess it is. We can't do it.

Ducky: Nope, we cannot do that all right. *giggles*

Tisha : Take it easy, kids. Most of us can't fly. Except for me. " said Tisha. Tisha turns around with her back towards the young dinosaur kids. She raised her top wings and flutters them. " As you can see I'm a human fairy. While Petrie here's practically still a hatchling, he's not old enough to. But no worries, when the time comes, he'll be ready. *Tisha crouches down* Why don't you come with us to the Great Valley? You can hop on my shoulder and relax along the way if you want.

Petrie: Oh, you're a human flyer. thank you. You are very kind.

Tisha : No problem. It'll be cool, like having a companion on my shoulder.

Petrie: *latches himself onto Tisha's shoulder* A what-now?

Tisha : Just enjoy the ride. She turns to the others* Alright now, we better keep moving. Last thing we want is any more surprises.

*Meanwhile, Cera has wandered through the dark crevice trying to find a way up back towards her parents. At this point, it's clear that Cera is lost and bewildered. And to make matters worse, with barely any sunlight passing through, it was getting rather hard to see. Just then, she trips and rolls down onto the ground until she sees a horrific sight: A seemingly dead Sharptooth lying flat on it's back… The same Sharptooth that tried to eat her*

Cera: AAAHHH!

*Cera hides behind a rock and cautiously peers her head out. For a moment, the Sharptooth actually appears to be dead not even responding when several tiny rocks bounce off it's leathery hide. Relieved, Cera goes down for a closer look and then starts to mock the T-Rex hitting the carcass with her horn. She then rushes back farther and farther and charges straight toward the Sharptooth. Suddenly, it's one eye opens and sees Cera charging toward her. The Sharptooth coming alive shocks Cera*

Cera: AAAHHH!

*Scared, Cera runs as fast as she can just as the Sharptooth emerged from unconsciousness. Having survived the crash, Sharptooth now intends to do what he does best: Find some leaf-eaters to eat*

*Unaware of Sharptooth's resurrection, Tisha & her friends, and her new friends were traveling through a forest with Ducky merrily humming another tune. Just then, Littlefoot hears a low growling noise* Tisha and Melanie looks at Lilian, who just shook her head no.

Littlefoot: Shh! *whispers* Quiet.

Tisha : *whispers* What is it?

Littlefoot: *whispers* Stay low.

* Tisha, her friends. and the Dinosaurs crouch low under a branch hiding from what was coming towards them. A fierce looking creature that acts like a crocodile yet slithers it's tongue like a lizard. A large piece sail is on it's back, a notable feature of this savage looking beast. It was a Dimetrodon. The team stay low and quiet as the creature leaves the area. After a while, they figure that the coast is clear*

Tisha: all clear . come on, you guys.

*But there was no time for questions, Tisha & the others proceeded away from the area. But at this point, Petrie started getting nervous and latches onto Littlefoot's head*

Littlefoot: Ow! hey! Petrie! Get off!

Petrie: You got nice flat head, Flathead.

Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie tried hard not to laugh.

Littlefoot: My name is not Flathead. My name is Littlefoot.

Petrie: Littlefoot? Hmm. *investigates the tree-star*

Littlefoot: Are you just going to stay up there?

Petrie: Yes.

Littlefoot: Well, you can't. You're tearing my tree-star.

Ducky: It is very special. Very. His mother gave it to him. *notices Tisha and Melanie and Lilian and Littlefoot looking down at her* She did.

Tisha: Oh, Ducky.

Petrie: Ooh! Mother present very important. I keep safe. Don't let nobodies touch. *marches on Littlefoot's head and carries the tree-star like a rifle*

Ducky: Yep, Petrie, you keep it safe. Yep, yep, yep.

Littlefoot: Nope, nope, nope. I'm not a carrier. Get off!

*Littlefoot starts running faster while Petrie is holding on for dear life*

Tisha : *calls out* Littlefoot, what are you doing?!

Littlefoot: *calls back* He's a flier. *to Petrie* Now start flying.

Tisha : Littlefoot, stop!

*Tisha and her friends and Ducky tries to keep up with the impatient Longneck. Tisha trying to calm Littlefoot down with Ducky not making things any easier*

Ducky: Open your wings, Petrie! Open! Open!

Petrie: No! No! No can do this!

Tisha : Stop it, Littlefoot! You're scaring him!

Littlefoot: He can fly! Open your skinny wings!

Ducky: Petrie, higher! Higher like a flier!

Tisha : I said STOP!

Petrie: *sees something ahead of them* Danger!

Ducky: Where, Petrie?

Petrie: Th-th-there! Ahead!

*Suddenly Tisha ,her friends,and the dinosaurs slip through a puddle causing a giant Dinosaur skeleton to fall on top of them. They run away as fast as they could, thinking that the creature is chasing them while they make it look like the skeleton is alive. Suddenly, they hear another scream ahead of them, as Cera comes running through the trees. They stop when they see her, but the skeleton comes flying towards Cera, knocking her off balance with a bunch of bones around her*

Tisha and her friends : *catching their breaths * " Is everyone okay? *to Littlefoot* Are you all right?

Littlefoot: Yeah, I think so.

Tisha : Good… please Don't EVER do that again.

Ducky: Oh, look!

*They rush towards Cera, who was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. When she sees the group gather around her, she is not pleased to see these guys again, even less with the additional members*

Littlefoot: Cera! It's you! Why are you so frightened?

Melanie : Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost!

Cera: Frightened? Me? *laughs it off* Why are "you" so frightened?

Littlefoot: We're not frightened… Are we?

Ducky: Nope, nope.

Tisha : Of course not! We've faced much worse than this… Can't think of any right now, but that's beside the point.

Cera: Well, you should be. I could be with the other three-horns, but I chose to come back to warn you: I… Met… The Sharptooth!

Petrie: Sharptooth! *clutches Littlefoot's neck and chatters his teeth*

Littlefoot: Come on, Cera. Sharptooth is dead. He fell down into the big underground.

Melanie : Yeah, we all saw it! There is no physical way, even for an animal of that size, to survive a fall into a gap that big!

Cera: And that's… Where he met me.

Ducky: Oh! Dear, brave Cera.

Petrie: Dear, brave Cera.

Cera: Yes, I am brave.

Tisha and her friends : *shakes their heads like they were saying no *

Littlefoot: Sharptooth is dead!

Cera: My father told me that "flatheads" had very small brains.

Tisha : *oh, goodness * she looks at Cera* And just how, pray tell, did you meet "The Sharptooth", Cera?

Cera: *hops herself onto a see-saw like branch of sorts* I was all alone with him in the dark, just the Sharptooth and me. I could hear him breathing. *makes heavy breathing sounds, scaring Ducky* I could see his one big ugly eye looking for me.

Ducky: What did you do? Huh? Huh?

Melanie : *sarcastically* Yes, Cera, what "did" you do?

Cera: I walked right up to him. I looked him straight in the eye and said… *growls*

*Cera's jump causes the branch to hurl Ducky like a catapult into the air, through several branches, and lands by an abandoned nest of sorts. As her friends call out for her, Ducky investigates the nest only to see a single, solitary egg in the middle*

Ducky: Hello. *hears snoring coming from the egg and goes over to investigate* Hello?

*Suddenly the egg cracks and a Dinosaur's head is partially seen through the crack, but pops back inside. Ducky gets on top of the egg*

Ducky: You should come out. You should. You are late. Yes, you are. Yep, yep, yep.

*The Dinosaur still doesn't come out of the egg so Ducky pulls out a shell from the top*

Ducky: Come out!

*Finally, the dinosaur sticks its head out entirely from the egg. It looks at Ducky uncertain at first, but then gives her a big goofy smile as Ducky attempts to communicate with him*

Ducky: You are all alone. Are you not scared? Huh?

*The dinosaur gives a big loud yawn and goes back to sleep. Now it was up to Ducky to get him out of the egg herself, something she actually didn't mind at all*

Ducky: We're going to the Great Valley. You could go with us. Yes you can. *sees the dinosaur's spiked tail* Uh, you are a spike tail. So we will call you Spike.

*Ducky backs away as Spike emerges out of it's egg. Soon Spike starts eating his entire nest leaving nothing behind. Compared to Ducky, Spike was larger than possible any dinosaur she has ever seen (At least child wise). Satisfied with his meal, Spike goes back to sleep as Ducky gets closer to Spike. At the same time, Tisha and the others finally locate Ducky*

Tisha : There you are, we've been looking all over for… Whoa!

*Tisha and her friends is amazed to see a baby Stegosaurus nestled on the ground. Ducky stands over the newly hatched creature, looking lovingly at it like a curious child. Ducky turns back to Tisha *

Ducky: Tisha , can we keep him? Huh?

*Tisha turns from side-to-side to the rest of the herd and turns back to Ducky. With a deep sigh and a shrug, Tisha smiled makes her decision*

Tisha : Sure, why not?


	5. Chapter 5 meeting spike

chapter 5

*So now with the addition of Spike, Tisha and her human friends leads the five young dinosaurs as they continue their journey. Course, Ducky practically had to lure Spike with some berries on a stem just to get him to follow the group. They press on as the Narrator continues*

Narrator: So the two hungry humans and hungry human fairy and the five hungry dinosaurs left for the Great Valley. Tisha and her friends had never seen such a herd - A long-neck, a three-horn, a bigmouth, a flier, and a spike tail, two humans girls and one flying human fairy girl all together, all knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve or find themselves in Sharptooth's shadow.

*The group stops along a river bend with a few waterfalls. Littlefoot starts to have a thought in regards to the possibility of food*

Littlefoot: Hmm. Tree stars grow where there's lots of water. If we follow this water…

Tisha : Then we should be able to find some food around here.

*The other young dinosaurs agrees with her and started sniffing around the river*

Petrie: Hmm. No green foods here, and I still hungry.

Ducky: I'm still hungry, too.

Then a rumble echo. All turned to Lilian.

" I'm with you on that one, Girlfriend. I'm still hungry also. As a matter of fact, I'm starving. What a girl to do to get some food around here." Lilian said.

" Yeah, I'm still hungry as well." said Melanie, as her belly rumbled.

" Yeah, Same here . " said Tisha, as she heard her belly.

*All of a sudden, Lilian notices Littlefoot sniffing something in the air*

Lilian : What's the matter, Littlefoot?

Littlefoot: Can you smell something?

Lilian : *attempts to sniff the air* I think you're asking the wrong person

Petrie: *sniffs* I… I… I smell… I smell… I smell… Hmm. Ducky.

Ducky: You smell me? *giggles*

Tisha and her friends couldn't help but giggle at the scene

Littlefoot: I smell water. I smell… *inhales deeply* Tree stars!

*The gang rushes to where Littlefoot is looking at and are amazed with what they see. A group of small trees with hundreds of green leaves hanging all over*

Ducky: Oh, look! Green food!

Cera: The Great Valley!

Tisha : Goodness , are you guys are lucky! There's enough leaves on those trees to feed all of you!

Cera: I found it!

Littlefoot: Cera, stop it!

Cera: I found it!

*All of a sudden, they hear a loud rumbling and the ground starts to shake violently*

Ducky: Earthshake!

Littlefoot: We've got to get out of here!

Tisha : This way! Come on!

Petrie: Help!

Ducky: Spike, hurry up!

*Ducky tries to push Spike over the rock but the dinosaur is just too big and too slow*

Littlefoot: Ducky, Spike, get out of there!

Tisha : Wait… This is no earthquake… Everybody, down!

*Tisha and the others duck down in time just as a huge herd of Diplodocus burst through the rocky wall and rush toward the single tree. Tisha and her hungry friends and dinosaur children watch as the herd greedily gobbles the leaves in front of them*

Lilian : Hey! They're eating all the plants!

Cera: Look, look what they're doing! They're so greedy! What about me? I'm still hungry!

Petrie: *groans* You hungry? I empty all the way to the top. Now we at the Great Valley and still gots no green foods. We be hungry forever! *whimpers*

Littlefoot: No, Petrie. Cera was wrong. This isn't the Great Valley.

Ducky: Oh, it is not a great anything. Nope, nope, nope.

Tisha : *sighs* Come on, you guys. CWe better go down and see if anything's left.

*They searched all through the forest hoping to find any traces of green, at least one Tisha and her friends hopes to find to feed the young dinosaurs. Mainly themselves. Finally, Tisha spots at least one tree with some leaves for everyone*

Tisha : Well, here's one with plenty of leaves left.

Littlefoot: Petrie, do you think you could fly up there?

Petrie: No! No!

Ducky: Petrie, do not feel sad. It is all right. Many things do not fly - Rocks, trees, sticks, Spike. " But Tisha can. She's a human fairy. she can fly up and get the leaves down. " said Melanie.

Tisha examines the tree : Hmm… Looks high for me to reach it. Let me try get some for you." Tisha flew up towards the tree and used her powers to take the leaves off the tree. Tisha's lifting powers were strong enough to grab every single leaf there was. " Ok you guys, come and get it. We've got green food here." said Tisha. " Dig in every one." said Lilian. Littlefoot and his dinosaur friends went over and began eating. Littlefoot comes by with a jaw-full of leaves and leaves them in front of Tisha and her friends *

Tisha : "Huh?"

Littlefoot: You girls looked hungry. Enjoy.

Lilian: Thanks, but We don't usually eat... Tisha looks at her. Lilian just shrugs it off and picks up a leaf* Ah well, it's better than nothing.

*Closing her eyes, Lilian takes a big bite out of one of the leaves. Surprisingly, Lilian actually enjoys the flavor from the leaf. It was actually crisp to the mouth as she can feel the water from the leaf wash inside*

Lilian : Mmm… This is pretty good. *eats some more leaves* Kinda tastes like lettuce. Tisha and Melanie also were enjoying eating the green food.

*Littlefoot sees Cera huddled under the root of the tree and goes over to her*

Littlefoot: Come on, Cera. We've got green food.

Cera: I can get my OWN green food.

*Cera attempts to knock on the tree bark to cause some leaves to fall, but she finds none of them falling. Stubbornly, Cera keeps trying even if it softens her skull a bit. Feeling somewhat sorry for Cera, and slightly annoyed all at the same time, Littlefoot grabs a mouthful of leaves and hurls it down to Cera, just as she hits the tree one last time. She sees the leaves, thinking it was due to her own handiwork, and greedily starts to consume her fill*

Cera: See? I can take care of myself… All by myself.

*Cera walks toward a dark corner away from the group, who at this point seems to ignore mostly everything she says as she continues to ramble on*

Cera: And I'm not afraid to be alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not afraid of Sharptooth! *mockingly* I hope he doesn't eat any of you.

Tisha : *shrugs her shoulders* Oh, well . But you don't know what you're missing.

Littlefoot: Don't worry. There isn't any Sharptooth.

Melanie : Well, not the one WE faced, anyway. There could be others out there in this wilderness. Probably more vicious than the last.

Ducky: *gasps* Sharptooth! Spike… Ahem. *leads Spike away towards a place to sleep*

Tisha : Ah, but that's the least of our worries. We'll rest here for the night, then leave first thing in the morning.

*As night began to shroud the land, Tisha and her friends had already set a sleeping bag in an open valley and settled in. She turns to see Littlefoot watch the rest of the young dinosaurs huddle next to Cera to sleep. She couldn't help but feel bad for Littlefoot, seeing the young dinosaur look so alone like that. With a sigh, Littlefoot slowly trudges back to Tisha and her friends *

Littlefoot: *sighs* There isn't any Sharptooth.

*Littlefoot settles himself next to Tisha as he tries to get some sleep. But Tisha knew that something was troubling Littlefoot badly*

Tisha : You okay?

Littlefoot: *turns to Tisha * Did you ever feel you're the only one who knows what's going on, but no one will listen? *sighs* I wish my mother was still here.

Tisha : I know just how you feel, Littlefoot… Right now, I wish the rest of my friends were here. And my twin sister,Sara., and our cousin Katie, But they're in my home town of Gloverdale, pacific island.

Littlefoot: Maybe they're waiting for in your home town .

Tisha : Yeah, you're right.

Littlefoot: *nods then shakes his head* . But why would your friends not know where you are? Don't they care?

Tisha: Oh, I'm sure they do. I know they care about me a whole lot… That's why I go on so many adventures with them. You see, not too long ago, during our last adventure…my friends and I into some trouble. With a terrible blizzard . Which was made by a terrible wicked winter human fairy queen. My home island was all frozen up. My family, friends and I almost died of starvation. But lucky we stopped her in time.

Littlefoot: Don't you ever get lonely?

Tisha: nah cause they are always with me. No matter where I go.

Littlefoot: I do like you and your friends Tisha , You're a great friend for anyone, you even saved my life. I'm glad that I met you… Even if you are a little strange.

Tisha : *smiles* Yeah… *rubs Littlefoot's head* You too, Littlefoot. Tisha looks over at Lilian and Melanie whom was already asleep.

Littlefoot: *yawns* Goodnight, Tisha .

Tisha : *lies on her side and yawns* Goodnight… *soon falls asleep*

*Meanwhile, the other young dinosaurs were trying to sleep but Ducky is having a difficult time because all her friends are snoring. She tries to cover her ears to block the noise but each attempt is in vain. So instead, Ducky chooses to sleep next to Littlefoot and Tisha and her friends , whom happily allows her to sleep with them . Soon Petrie joins up with them and then Spike. Cera started feeling cold and wakes up to find that the other young dinosaurs are with Littlefoot

. For the first time we see Cera not as tough as the others assumes. Tisha opens an eye to see that Cera has decided to sleep next to the team. Tisha smiles seeing this picture, the first time the young dinosaurs have chosen to put aside their differences and sleep together as a family. Soon Tisha also goes back to sleep as the sound the night's inhabitants puts them fast asleep*

*The very next day, the young dinosaurs were still fast asleep after that long night. A low growl is heard, stirring Cera awake. Melanie nudged Lilian. Who moans . " Lilian, wake up and go a get you some food your belly is rumbling loudly in my ears . " Cera peers from over the footstep they were sleeping in and is shocked to see something coming from the distance. Cera's gasp causes Tisha to wake up.

Tisha : *yawns* What time is it…

Cera: Shh.

Tisha : *whispers* What is it? *goes to where Cera was looking at and gasps* Oh No. *creeps over to Littlefoot* Hey, wake up. Wake up!

Cera: *nudges Littlefoot* Wake up!

Littlefoot: Hey, stop that!

Cera: *whispers* Shh! It's Sharptooth.

Tisha : *whispers* And she's telling the truth this time!

Littlefoot: Guys, stop it!

Tisha : Shh! Quiet…

Cera: He'll eat us! He'll eat us! Run!

*In a panicked state, Cera runs away, knocking the other young dinosaurs awake*

Littlefoot: Stop! Come back!

*The other Dinosaurs are shocked to see the shadow of the Sharptooth looming over them. Littlefoot finally turns around and sees Sharptooth, alive and extremely angry*

Tisha : Littlefoot, look out!

Tisha pulls Littlefoot out of the way, just as Sharptooth stomped where they were just leaving. Little did Littlefoot know, his tree-star got crushed into pieces. Tisha drags Littlefoot to his feet and the young dinosaurs and humans run for dear life towards one hole in the wall*

Tisha : Everyone! Head for the rocks! I deal with him.

" Tisha, No! " cried out Melanie

Tisha zapped her lighting powers at the sharp tooth. Dodging every come back the T. rex was giving her.

Littlefoot: Don't look back! Keep going!

*The young dinosaurs pushed into the opening in the rocks, but they found themselves wedged between each other trying to get in. Tisha after dodging the T. rex , flew quickly to the rocky wall opening. She picks up a burst of speed and manages to push through the young dinosaurs and her friends with all her might, causing the group to roll through the wall to safety. They turn around to see Sharptooth's jaws stuck in the hole, struggling to get through… But to no avail*

Cera: *confronts Littlefoot* Now will you believe me?

Littlefoot: I'm sorry, we're safe now.

Cera: Nobody's safe with you. But thanks to Tisha we are saved.

*Suddenly, Littlefoot feels like he's missing something and realizes…*

Littlefoot: My tree star! *looks around* My tree star, it's gone! What happened to it?

Tisha : *takes a deep breath* I'm sorry, Littlefoot, but…I'm afraid Sharptooth…crushed it. I had to pull you out of the way or you could've been squashed too. *pause* I'm so sorry.

*Littlefoot looked seemingly disappointed, not only because now his friends are starting to doubt him, but because he lost the one thing he had to left to remember his mother. But just as Littlefoot was about to give up, he notices a strange rock-formation in front of him*

Littlefoot: Look. It's the rock that looks a long neck, just like my mother said. We're going the right way! The way to the Great Valley!

Lilian : Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!

...


	6. Chapter 6 journey continues

**Chapter 6**

 **Tisha,Lilian, Melanie and , Littlefoot and the other young dinosaurs were trudging through a sandy region, a place where bits of ash fall from the sky. They hadn't stopped walking ever since their last encounter with Sharptooth and the young dinosaurs were getting tired, the smaller ones resorting to riding on Littlefoot's back or on either Tisha's , Melanie's , or Lilian's shoulders for the rest of the journey***

 **Narrator: Littlefoot had been wrong about the Sharptooth, but the others followed. Their only hope was to reach the Great Valley and Littlefoot, alone, knew the way.**

 ***The young dinosaurs now were struggling to catch their breath as they now climbed a rocky region cliffside. Tisha and her friends knew of the ash around the area. They took their shirt collar and placed it over their mouths and noses to keep the ash away***

 **Tisha : Try not to breath in too much, guys. There's volcanic ash everywhere!**

 **Littlefoot: Come on. Get up. We're going the right way. We got to keep moving up. Oh you can't quit now. What if the Great Valley is just over the top of these rocks?**

 ***It appeared enough to motivate the young dinosaurs to keep walking as Littlefoot led them to the top of the cliff, with Tisha and her friends helping him out***

 **Narrator: Though they were sore-stumped and tired, Littlefoot , Tisha , and her friends urged them on. They've never seen the Great Valley, but their hearts told them they were close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it finally.**

 ***After a long, perilous climb, Tisha ,her friends, and the young dinosaurs finally reached the top of the cliff. The sandstorm slowly died down as they looked to see the bottom of the cliff. But when the dust finally settled, all they received was more disappointing news***

 **Melanie : *annoyed* Oh, you've got to be kidding!**

 ***At the bottom of the hill, there were more rock formations. At this point, it looked as though they were not even close to home. Cera, finally lost it***

 **Cera: This is your Great Valley? You're crazy! I'm leaving. *starts to walk away***

 **Littlefoot: Cera, we have to keep following the bright circle.**

 **Cera: I'm taking the easy way for once.**

 **Littlefoot: But it's the wrong way!**

 **Cera: Who says?**

 **Littlefoot: My mother!**

 **Cera: Then she was a stupid Longneck, too.**

 **Tisha and her friends gasped. They thought that wasn't very nice thing to say. Tisha could see and tell that Cera was acting like her twin sister before she was visited by the angel and received her locket of faith.**

 **Littlefoot: *outraged, confronts Cera* Take that back!**

 **Cera: Never.**

 **Littlefoot: Take it back!**

 **Cera: No!**

 ***Angry, Littlefoot shoves Cera and the two dinosaurs tumble down the hill***

 **Tisha : Littlefoot! Cera!**

 **Ducky: Spike!**

 ***Tisha and her friends turns to see Spike attempting to follow them down the hill, despite Ducky and Petrie trying to stop him***

 **Petrie: Spike, stop!**

 **Melanie : No… Don't fall!**

 ***Tisha and her friends tries to reach for them, only to get dragged with the other young dinosaurs downward as they slide down the rough hill and onto the ground just in time to see a fight take place between Littlefoot and Cera***

 **Cera: You!**

 ***Cera knocks Littlefoot hard and moves toward him. Tisha and the others watch as the two fight it out***

 **Cera: Let go of my leg!**

 ***They move away just as Cera is hurled towards a rock. Tisha and her friends leads the other Dinosaurs to safety as they watch the two dinosaurs fight. They stand behind a rock while Spike tries to hide his head through the sand, only to slide off***

 **Ducky: Spike.**

 ***Tisha and her friends manages to get Spike behind the rock before Cera attacks Littlefoot again***

 **Cera: Take that!**

 ***Littlefoot gets hurled into the rock as the dinosaurs watch. Littlefoot struggles away from the rock as Cera goes in for another strike. Finally, Tisha had enough***

 **Tisha : Cera! STOP!**

 ***Tisha flew up into the air and hovers above Cera and Littlefoot . She zapped her yellow electric power. Which made the two young dinosaurs stop from fighting**

" **Thats enough, you two." said Tisha.**

 **Littlefoot turns to Cera, who looks unfazed and unremorseful for what happens and walks away from the duo in a huff. Holding back a tear, Littlefoot angrily looks at Cera***

 **Littlefoot: Go on! Go the wrong way. We never wanted you with us anyway.**

 ***Tisha turns to Littlefoot and watches him climb another hill, driven by rage and determination. The other young dinosaurs weren't sure what to do***

 **Littlefoot: Come on. We have to keep going. *continues climbing* Come on!**

 ***Littlefoot turns around only to see Tisha and her friends joining him. Spike had since followed Cera after the bout and Ducky and Petrie stay behind watching Littlefoot. It would seem that a decision had been made, Littlefoot was not happy***

 **Ducky: Cera's way IS easier.**

 **Petrie: I think so, too.**

 ***Littlefoot just frowns at those statements and angrily continues to climb the hill. Tisha and her friends feels bad for Littlefoot, especially to Petrie, who vainly climbs the hill trying to stop him***

 **Petrie: Oh, Flathead, wait! *yelps* No be angry. *a rock he stands on slips* Wait! *falls back down to the bottom***

 ***Finally, Tisha and her friends follows Littlefoot up the hill***

 **Ducky: Tisha , where are you going?**

 **Tisha : I'm sorry, Ducky, but We can't let Littlefoot go alone. My friends and I rather travel the hard way than take the easy way and leave my friend. You go with Cera, she'll get you to the Great Valley if she can. But I have to make sure Littlefoot gets there safely.**

 **Tisha and her friends travels up the hill as Ducky watches on with concern, but she soon turns back to Cera and follows the rest of the herd***

 **Ducky: Cera, wait for us! We're coming with you, Cera! Cera, Spike, wait!**

 ***After that horrible encounter, Littlefoot, Tisha and her friends have since traveled down the path for a long time. Tisha and her friends did kept up**

 **Tisha : *looks around* Huh? Did you hear that?**

 **Lilian: yeah, it's my belly begging for food again.**

 **Melanie " No, it's not your belly, Lilian .**

 **Tisha and her friends listened.**

 ***Littlefoot turned to where the sound was coming from and what he sees shocks him: A cloud silhouette in the form of an Apatosaurus, a very familiar Apatosaurus***

 **? Littlefoot.**

 **Littlefoot: Mother!**

 **Mother's Voice: Littlefoot.**

 **Littlefoot: Mother?**

 ***Tisha and her friends doesn't know what to make of this as Littlefoot tries to find the right words to describe how he feels***

 **Littlefoot: I tried to do what you told me, but it's just too hard. I'll never find the Great Valley.**

 **Tisha : *determined* Yes, you will!**

 **Littlefoot: Huh?**

 **Tisha : Littlefoot, we have traveled hundreds and hundreds of miles through scorching heat, blistering winds, almost starved to death, barely escaped being trampled by a herd of starving Diplodicus, and chased by a bloodthirsty one-eyed T-Rex! And after all that, ALL of that, you're just gonna give up right now?!**

 **Littlefoot: What's it all worth? Without my mother or my friends… I have nothing.**

 **Tisha : That's not true! You have ME and my friends, Littlefoot! And We'll never leave your side, no matter how bad things get! Friends never give up on one another…I should know.**

 **Littlefoot: *turns away* Tisha … I… *sees the cloud disappearing* Mother? Mother! Don't go, Mother! Don't go! *follows the flowing cloud***

 **Tisha : Littlefoot, come back! *chases after Littlefoot***

 ***Tisha and her friends follows Littlefoot, who is in hot pursuit of the cloud. It lands through a mountain as they traverse through a passage of sorts. Finally, they halt by a seemingly dead end as the cloud looms over them for the final time. Then a ray of light shines over Tisha and her friends, and Littlefoot, before it moves revealing more rocks, then a Waterfall, and then… It illuminates the blackness revealing… The Great Valley. Everywhere they look, there are Green Trees all over, streams flow through the land, and before them are hundreds of Dinosaur herds of all different varieties gathered around unaware of Littlefoot and Tisha , and her friends watching them. The four see this place with amazement and awe***

 **Littlefoot: The Great Valley.**

 **Tisha : wow… It-It's so beautiful.**

" **Amazing. said Melanie.**

" **it's gorgeous, Girlfriend." said Lilian. " I wonder how much fruits they have down there. "**

 **Tisha and Melanie looked at Lilian. " Could you just stop thinking about your belly for once." said Melanie.**

 **Lilian: " Sorry, I can't help it. A girl gotta eat you know."**

 **Littlefoot: laughs* don't worry there's plenty of tree stars and fruits for everyone. and Every herd is here, it's just as Mother said it would… *motions to one spot* And look! I can see my Grandparents down there!**

 **Tisha and her friends : *hugs Littlefoot* We made it, Littlefoot! We made it! I told you you'd find it!**

 **Littlefoot: Yes… Yes, I did…**

 **Tisha : *notices one thing troubles Littlefoot* Littlefoot, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy?**

 **Littlefoot: No… Not really. I don't get it; where are the others? Ducky? Petrie? Spike? Even Cera? Did they make it?**

 **Melanie : Hmm… You're right. They should've made it here by now. *eyes widen* Oh no…**

 **Littlefoot: Melanie**

 **Melanie : I just realized something… What your mother said… If our path led past the smoking mountains and into the Great Valley, then the path the others took…**

 **Tisha,her friends, & Littlefoot: *look at each other and speak in unison* They're going the wrong way!**


	7. Chapter 7 finding the great valley

**Chapter 7**

 ***Lava explodes from several volcanoes, almost bearing a resemblance to a battleground of explosions. Cera leads the other young dinosaurs through this dangerous ground, yet the former barely even notices the volcanoes much less the other young dinosaurs. They look nervously around their surroundings, some of them having second thoughts of having chosen this path***

 **Ducky: I wish Littlefoot , Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie was here with us now.**

 **Petrie: Me, too.**

 ***Suddenly, Spike sees a root of sorts sticking out of the ground. To him, it's a tasty treat calling to him***

 **Ducky: Spike. Spike, do not stop. We must stay together.**

 ***As Ducky tries to stop Spike from pulling the root, Cera walks toward a broken stone bridge of sorts with Petrie riding on top of her. Below the stone bridge, there is a tar pit of sorts with bones of several dinosaurs who tried to cross it and failed... Badly. Cera readies herself to jump and successfully makes it across. But Petrie slips off her horn and ends up falling into the tar pit. Petrie struggles to get out but the more he struggles the more the tar pulls him down***

 **Petrie: *coughs* Whoa! Cera, I fall off! Oh, Cera, Ducky, Spike! HELP!**

 **Tisha, Lilian, Melanie, and Littlefoot were going down the path looking for the others, when they hear Petrie's cry***

 **Tisha : Petrie! *to Littlefoot* They're in trouble, hurry!**

 ***Tisha, Lilian , Melanie, and Littlefoot rush over to aid their fallen friends. Just then, they hear another cry***

 **Ducky: Help, Cera! Cera, where are you?**

 ***Littlefoot, Tisha , Lilian, and Melanie rush over to where they see Ducky and Spike stuck on the same strip of land they were on. Only this time, they were surrounded by molten lava. Even worse? The strip they were standing on is slowly melting underneath them***

 **Ducky: Littlefoot! Tisha ! Lilian! Melanie!**

 **Littlefoot: Ducky!**

 **Ducky: Help, guys!**

 **Tisha : Hang on! We're coming!**

 ***Tisha, Lilian,Melanie, and Littlefoot head over to where Ducky and Spike struggle to stay afloat. They notice another rock and attempt to push it down***

 **Ducky: Littlefoot!**

 **Tisha : Don't worry, Ducky! We almost got it!**

 ***With one last mighty shove, Tisha , Lilian Melanie, and Littlefoot successfully shove the rock hard. It lands flat enough so that it forms a cross-way for the other young dinosaurs. Littlefoot and Logan lead Ducky & Spike to safety***

 **Littlefoot: Quick, this way!**

 ***They safely make it across the lava, just as the stones sank deep in the boiling lava pit. As they get away, they find Petrie, still trapped in the tar pit***

 **Littlefoot: Hang on, Petrie!**

 **Tisha : We're coming!**

 **Petrie: Help!**

 ***The young dinosaurs hop into the tar pit in an attempt to save Petrie with Tisha and her friends following close behind***

 **Petrie: Flathead! Ducky! Spike! Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie ! Oh, Petrie am so happy. *sinks deep into the pit***

 **Tisha : Ducky, grab Petrie!**

 ***Ducky wraps her tail around Spike's snout and ducks down into the tar pit reaching out for Petrie. Duck manages to save Petrie but now she's stuck in the tar pit***

 **Ducky: Help!**

 ***Petrie grabs onto Ducky's tail and they struggle to pull her out***

 **Littlefoot: Petrie, pull!**

 **Tisha : Hang on tight, Petrie!**

 ***They struggle to get themselves out of the tar pit, the tar latching onto their bodies. They pull and pull and pull… All of sudden, they end up falling straight into the tar pit. Now, they are all trapped***

 **All: HELP!**

 ***Meanwhile…***

 **Cera: Help!**

 ***Cera is in trouble herself. A mean-looking Pachycephalosaurus is pursuing the frightened Triceratops, trying each time to bash her with it's thick skull. Then another shows up and Cera is caught in between the two vicious Dinosaurs. They both rush toward Cera, who jumps high in the air, and the Dinosaurs "literally" bump heads***

 **Cera: AAAHHH!**

 ***Cera lands roughly back to the ground, only to find herself surrounded by more of these vicious Dinosaurs***

 **Cera: AAAHHH! Help me! Help me! HELP!**

 ***Just as they were about to eat Cera, they are startled by a electric power zapped, then a strange looking creature: A tar monster with an elephant head and trunk, stick like arms and matching antlers, riding atop another tar monster with a bone of sorts sticking out it's nose. Following next to it, an even taller tar beast with a key-like blade for an arm groaning towards the carnivores like zombies. It had two more heads and wings The Pachycephalosaurs run away, but Cera is scared stiff as they draw closer and closer to the frightened Triceratops***

 **Cera: Get away! Get away from me!**

 ***Cera screams when one of the tar monsters clutch Cera by her tail with it's massive trunk, raising the struggling little dinosaur into the air***

 **Cera: Stop it! Let go of me! Help! Help! Petrie, Spike, Ducky, Tisha, Melanie , Lilian help!**

 **Ducky: Cera, it is us.**

 **Lilian: Yeah, Girlfriend. Who else would it be?**

 ***Cera takes a moment to ponder who's voices they are. She turns around and realizes that indeed it is her friends, except Tisha, Melanie, Lilian, and Littlefoot are with them and they were covered in tar and sticks. Cera removes herself off their grasp only to land in some tar, indeed revealing the other young dinosaurs and Tisha and her friends , who got a big laugh out of it. But to Cera, it felt like they were laughing at her***

 **Cera: I knew it was you all along. I knew! I did!**

 **Tisha : *in-between laughs* I'm sorry, Cera. But you should've seen your face!**

 **Lilian: Yeah, it was a killing**

 **Melanie: I'm laughing so hard that my sides are sore**

 **Lilian: Same here, Girlfriend**

 **Cera: Oh, get out of my way!**

 ***Cera walks away in a huff, away from the group. But now and then she slips on some tar as the others continue to laugh. Cera tries to keep her composure together, even after bumping her head on a hanging stalagmite. The others finally calm down after that, but then finally acknowledge that Cera is leaving***

 **Ducky: Cera?**

 **Tisha : Hey… Hey, Cera wait a minute! Come on, we were laughing "with" you not "at" you. Really!**

 **Littlefoot: *calls out* Cera, come back! Come back!**

 ***But Cera just keeps walking and hidden behind the waterfall, Cera slowly starts to cry and leans down onto a rock pondering the horrible mistake she made***

 **Narrator: Cera was still too proud to admit that…she'd gone the wrong way.**

 ***As much as Cera tries to hold it, she can no longer hold back her emotions. Cera breaks down into a long sob, letting the shame wrap around her knowing that her mistake put others in harms way for her own selfish desires. But worst of all the shame she would imagine from her family, trying so hard to live to her image that she felt like a failure. Logan and the others could hear faint crying in the distance and realize how bad Cera feels for her actions***

 **Ducky: Oh, poor Cera. I never heard her act this way before. Nope, nope, nope.**

 **Tisha : Yeah… I kinda know the feeling.**

 **Petrie: We go and talk to her?**

 **Tisha : *breathes deeply* No. I think it's best if we give her some space, she needs the time to think. Come on, we need to get to the Great Valley.**

 **Petrie: Great Valley?**

 **Ducky: You three found it?**

 **Littlefoot: Yeah, it's just down the other path we took. We'll take you there now.**

 **Ducky: But what about Cera?**

 **Tisha : Don't worry about her, she'll catch up to us later. But we need to leave now. She'll be fine.**

 ***So Tisha, Melanie , Lilian,and Littlefoot lead the other young dinosaurs through a river of sorts back to the cave they went into***

 **Tisha: Come on, the entrance to the valley is just that up that hill.**

 ***Just then, a low growling noise is heard and they all turn to Lilian, who just shook her head ***

 **Petrie: AAHHH! Sharptooth!**

 ***They hide behind a rock and peer behind the rock, seeing Sharptooth looking for them***

 **Ducky: It's Sharptooth!**

 ***They see Sharptooth hopping off one rock to the other, searching for the frightened group***

 **Tisha : Jeez! What is that guy's problem with us, anyway?! It's all because I used my powers on him , isn't it? Wait a minute… * looks closely * Oh no... He's heading for the cave. If he goes through there, everyone in the valley will be in danger!**

 **Littlefoot: Let's get rid of him once and for all.**

 **Ducky: What'll we do?**

 **Littlefoot: *motions toward the pond* Look, we'll coax him to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim with those scrawny arms. Me , Spike, Lilian , and Melanie will push that big rock on top of his head and then he'll fall into the water. Tisha , you whistle when he's just at the right spot, where the water gets dark. Now all we need's some bait. Hmm...**

 ***They turn towards Ducky, who starts putting the two-and-two together***

 **Ducky: Me? Oh, no. No, no, no, no.**

 **Tisha : Ducky, listen to me. You're going to be all right. You're small and fast, all you have to do is just lead Sharptooth into position. We'll do the rest.**

 **Ducky: Okay… But I still do not like it. Nope, nope, nope.**

 ***Sharptooth goes into the cave sniffing for any trace of the gang. Not far behind, Ducky slowly enters the cave nervously humming trying to figure out what to do. She tip-toes towards a rock and hides when it looks as if Sharptooth sees her. Then, she does something very desperate…***

 **Ducky: AAAHHH!**

 ***Ducky quickly ducks as Sharptooth sharply turns in all directions, looking for the dinosaur who made that scream. Nervously, Ducky slowly rises her head over the rock. For some strange reason, Sharptooth is gone. Ducky looks around and figures that he left the cave. Slowly, Ducky backs out of the cave looking around in case it comes out. Just as she neared the way out…***

 **Sharptooth: *growls***

 ***Sharptooth suddenly appears right behind Ducky, startling the tiny dinosaur and she runs away. Sharptooth lunges to Ducky, who manages to jump away only to ride right on Sharptooth, as they both slide into the water***

 **Ducky: Help!**

 **Tisha & Littlefoot: Ducky!**

 **Petrie: Ducky!**

 ***Luckily, Ducky manages to swim deep in the water far from Sharptooth's reach. The beast scours the river searching for the young dinosaur. Petrie struggles to whistle, but he's so scared seeing Sharptooth. So Logan gives a mighty whistle, signaling Littlefoot and Spike to push the rock. But with their small stature, the rock is too heavy to push***

 **Littlefoot: Push, Spike, push with all your might!**

 ***While Littlefoot , Melanie,Lilian, and Spike struggle to push the rock, Tisha try to keep Sharptooth busy before he gets away from that spot***

 **Tisha : *thinks* They need more time… *flies to Sharptooth* Hey ugly!**

 **Tisha zapped her electric power at Sharptooth's head, it barely singes the top of it's leathery hide. Petrie laughs at the beast's misfortune, which only makes it angrier. It bashes against the wall, Tisha manages to zap the Sharptooth again. She sees Petrie trying to hang on the wall , but ends up falling towards Sharptooth***

 **Littlefoot: Petrie!**

 ***Petrie manages to dodge Sharptooth's fangs, pushes away by the beast's air thrust through his nostril. And then a miracle happens: Petrie starts flapping his wings in the air but he's not falling this time***

 **Petrie: I flying… I flying! I FLYING!**

 **Ducky: Help!**

 ***The gang turns to see Sharptooth miss Ducky and hits the wall instead. Littlefoot , Lilian, Melanie, and Spike continue to push the rock, but it still won't budge. Tisha and Petrie look horrified to see Ducky's faint form lying on top of Sharptooth's head. But this makes Petrie mad and he flings himself towards Sharptooth, clutching one of it's eyelids trying to save Ducky***

 **Tisha : Petrie!**

 ***Suddenly Sharptooth lunges on top of the rock, making it incredibly difficult for Littlefoot , Lilian, Melanie, and Spike to push. Tisha flies back to the top of the rock, narrowly ducking Sharptooth's attempts to bite her. Tisha tries to push but even with her help the rock still won't move. Suddenly, they hear a loud cry and Tisha turns to see Cera rushing to their aid***

 **Cera: I'm coming!**

 **Littlefoot: Cera, you're back!**

 **Tisha : *looks at Sharptooth* Sharptooth! Consider yourself extinct!**

 ***With a mighty shove, Cera's strength pushes the rock with enough force to send it down with Sharptooth on top. They both fall to the bottom of the pond… But Logan sees Petrie struggling to get away, only to be caught in Sharptooth's grasp***

 **Petrie: HELP!**

 ***Sharptooth lands into the water, with the rock pushing him further and further deep into the pond and the monster finally sinks to his death. Tisha , her friends, and the children search the water, hoping to see if Petrie managed to resurface. But all they can see is the ripples steadily fading in the water. Tisha shakes her head, assuming the worst***

 **Tisha : No… No, God, no… *covers her mouth* Please… Please, not again.**

 **The young dinosaurs , and Lilian, and Melanie start to feel the same as Tisha , they start to feel upset as Cera shakes her head towards the others* Lilian and Melanie sobbed.**

 **Ducky: He was my friend. Poor Petrie.**

 ***Littlefoot leads the other Dinosaurs and Tisha's friends away giving Ducky some time to ponder. Tisha stays behind with her, kneeling down next to her as tears start to fall down her chin***

 **Tisha : I'm sorry, Ducky… I'm really sorry.**

 **Ducky: Poor, poor Petrie. Petrie.**

 ***As Tisha and Ducky kneel their heads down in sadness, some gasping sound can be heard by the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, Petrie pulls himself over the cliff. Miraculously unharmed, but really soaked to the bone***

 **Petrie: Stop! You go without Petrie?**

 **Ducky: Petrie.**

 **Tisha : Huh?**

 ***Tisha and Ducky turn towards Petrie, who faints after that long climb. Ducky happily rushes to Petrie, hugging the little creature as Logan looks on with a proud look on his face***

 **Ducky: Petrie, you're safe! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!**

 **Tisha : *laughs* Come on, you two. Let's go home.**

 ***Tisha leads Ducky and Petrie to the others, catching up with them as Littlefoot shouts from the end of the cave***

 **Littlefoot: Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Lilian, Melanie, and Tisha over here!**

 ***They rush towards Littlefoot and they look in awe as the Great Valley stands before them, basking in all it's beauty and wonders. Also to know that their families are there, waiting for each of them***

 **Ducky: Littlefoot, you found it! Yep, yep, yep.**

 **Littlefoot: We did it. We did it together!**

 ***And so they rush down toward the Great Valley, all of the young dinosaurs going back toward their families***

 **Narrator: The Great Valley was all they dreamed it would be - A land of green, of leaves and life. There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough tree stars to feast on forever and raising upon them, their families.**

 ***Ducky leads Spike to meet her parents and sisters. Ducky introduces them to Spike, who gives a goofy, yet happy look to his new family***

 **Ducky: This is our new brother, Spike.**

 ***Ducky's family happily welcomes Spike into their home, regardless of the fact that he's a Stegosaurus. All that mattered to them was that Ducky was safe and she was so happy to have a friend in Spike. Meanwhile, Petrie flies toward his mother and family***

 **Petrie: Mama, I a flier!**

 ***Petrie demonstrates his wing power, knocking some of his siblings over a bit while his mother looks proudly. She hugs her son, having seen that Petrie has truly grown up after all this time apart. Cera runs toward her father***

 **Cera: Daddy!**

 **Cera's Father: Cera?**

 ***Cera and her father see eye-to-eye with each other, the stern Triceratops giving a happy expression knowing his daughter made it after all this time***

 **Cera: Daddy.**

 ***The Triceratops embrace each other, happy to be reunited with each other. Logan happily sees the Dinosaurs reunited with their moms and dads, brothers and sisters. But what makes him more happy is to see Littlefoot embrace his grandparents, who couldn't be more happier to see their Grandson alive and well***

 **Narrator: And Littlefoot found his grandmother and grandfather at last - The same loving faces he'd looked into on the day of his birth.**

 ***As Littlefoot looks at his happy family, flashbacks reveal his long journey to this point. From the day of his birth to meeting his family for the first time. From his highs and his lows, his accomplishments and his failures. Through this journey, it was Littlefoot who developed the most. A simple Apatosaurus who became a leader of a unique herd, meeting new friends, and exploring new places. Indeed, Littlefoot truly their last hope for the future. And it was Littlefoot, who made it all possible for everyone. As the flashbacks fade, Logan goes over to Littlefoot***

 **Tisha: Hey, Littlefoot.**

 **Littlefoot: Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie ! *hugs his friends* I want to thank you , guys for everything. I couldn't have made it here without you.**

 **Tisha : Aw, you don't mean that.**

 **Littlefoot: No, really. Look around, Tisha . The Great Valley truly does exist. You girls gave us hope when I was running out of it. And now... We are free and we all get to see our families again.**

 **Littlefoot, Lilian, Melanie, and Tisha look up in the sky, wondering what's going on. Then a shape starts to emerge, it was the same portal from when they first come out**

 **Tisha : Well, Littlefoot…I guess this is goodbye.**

 **Littlefoot: I'm going to miss you, Tisha, and you, too, Melanie. * sees Lilian. I never forget you Lilian .**

 **Tisha : *smiles* Of course you will. We'll be back one day. Who knows, maybe I'll bring the rest of my friends.**

 **Littlefoot: *a tear streams down his cheek* I'll never forget you, Girls .**

 **Tisha, Lilian, Melanie : *hugs Littlefoot's neck* We will never forget you either, Littlefoot.**

 ***With a smile on her face face, Tisha lifts Lilian, and Melanie, and herself into the portal . Back to Gloverdale , pacific island.**

 **Cera: *calls out* Littlefoot! Come on, I'll race you!**

 ***Then Littlefoot goes off to join up with his friends as they gather around in a huddle, the events of their adventure changed them so much. What started as a simple herd of different dinosaurs, now they have become something much greater… A family***

 **Narrator: And they all grew up together in the valley - Generation upon generation, each passing on to the next: The tale of their ancestors' journey to the valley… Long ago.**


End file.
